Wish on a Sky Lantern
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: There will always be a time when anger and sorrow cause conflict and separation. However, pain and grief eventually heals with time. And once it does, all that matters most are the moments that were cherished. Whether it's the past or future, let's just focus on the present. [One Shot]


**Take place after my Exchange Mistakes for Forgiveness. I'm going to add dates and time from my canon timeline. Also, finally! The first DP one shot of 2019.  
**

**This one shot is dedicated to a special friend of mine. You know who you are, you special birthday girl. I hope you love this. This takes place shortly after Gwyn proposes to Gerda.**

* * *

Wish on a Sky Lantern

_Many years ago, traveling the world was a newly wed couple. Walking hand in hand was the Frog Prince and his Snow Princess. They recently eloped and were named husband and wife. Now, the married couple are traveling the world for their honeymoon. Not familiar with the new adventures outside her home kingdom, Snow White allowed her husband to surprise her. He had taken her somewhere on a hilltop that overlooks the beautiful lakes and mountains. In an area where there were little city lights, one could see the many stars and the entire cosmos._

_James had to admit, he felt proud for picking such a spot. There were people below the hilltop by the lake, preparing something. Turning towards his wife, James could see that she was enchanted by the scenery._

_She gasped, "James, it's so beautiful."_

_"Indeed." he remarked._

_Her attention turned to the people below, "What are those people doing?"_

_"They're getting ready." he answered._

_"Ready for what?" she asked._

_Instead of explaining, the Frog Prince showed it, revealing a white sky lantern. Giving it to her, he grabbed for a lighter and lit the ring underneath. Slowly, the lantern rises and began to be filled with light. Both of them hold at the base so that it wouldn't go flying away. Their hands touched as they hold, their gaze at the other was eventually intercepted by the inflated air balloon since they were directly at the opposite end from the other. But they could still see each other if they pulled the lantern down enough._

_Chuckling, he explained, "Have you ever flown a sky lantern before, Snow?"_

_"I never had. How does it work?" she inquired, her eyes showed fascination and interest._

_"It's very easy. See everyone else down there? Once their lanterns are filled, they simply let go as their hopes and dreams reach the heavens." James answered._

_"From where do these lanterns originate? We never had such things back at home."_

_"After traveling around the world a lot, you learn many things." James smiled at his wife as she does the same. "Did you know, Snow, that you can make a wish?"_

_"No." was her response._

_"It's your first time flying the lantern. You deserve to make a wish." he whispered._

_In a hush voice, she questioned, "What should I wish for?"_

_"Anything you desire." he replied. "These lanterns symbolize luck and prosperity. If you make a wish, there's a chance your prayers may be answered."_

_"Hm..." Snow White closed her eyes as she trailed off, clearly in deep thought. Clasping her hands in prayer she wished out loud, "I wish... That no matter what hardships we face - be it separation from love ones in life or in death, though a lifetime of heartaches - we will never stay sad forever. We would always find a way to bring back the smiles on our faces as we lived our lives, surrounded by those we cherished."_

_Opening her eyes to look at James, she smiled as he returned the feeling. The others have already released their lanterns. So, together, they released theirs as it takes off to the sky. Watching as, bit by bit, their wish fades across the celestial world, the couple admire the starry view. The light from the bottom of the hilltop was also welcoming and endearing. Such a magical moment as meter showers appeared. Streaks of shooting stars seem to leap across the sky._

_For a brief moment, James turned his wife so she would look at him. Caressing her face, he smiled as he leaned in, closing his eyes. She did the same, her hands cupping his face. As they share a kiss, fireworks were being launched, but they ignored the sound. With the roars as the night sky was blooming colorful flowers, they continued their show of affection._

_Not wanting it to end, Snow began to wrapped her arms around James's neck as he embraced her tightly. Neither the two wanted it to end, so they let the kiss lingered for a while longer. Eventually, their lips slowly parted from one another as they stared at each other in the eye. Beautiful smiles results from the kiss as they continue to gaze at their significant other._

_"I love you, Snow."_

_"And I love you too, James."_

_They shared one more brief kiss before turning their sight at the fireworks. Husband and wife watching as the beginning of their new life unfolds as the princess rest her head on her prince's shoulders._

* * *

Many years now, Snow felt puzzled over why she was crying. Was it because of a certain memory brought her down to tears? No, that can't be it. She must be feeling sad because of her father's passing. Today was Father's Day, June 2nd 2012. However, King Edric had passed away nearly a year ago. In the comforting, bright season of summer, the warmth of the sun was unable to brighten her mood. The loss of a family member is still memorized, the grief still holds deep, and the pain has not healed.

_Sounds of upbeat, heartfelt laughter... A loving family of three... Quickly, it changed to the dreadful sounds of a boy's scream. Later, cries of sorrow and moment of anger followed shortly after..._

_In the Forest Kingdom, the little prince had just been attacked by a vicious Mist Wolf. The monster was slayed, but the boy was severely injured. His parents came after a woman clad in red saved him. They dread over his fate and the aftermath... In the palace, Snow was tending to the eight years old prince, who was laying in bed, unresponsive. After tucking the boy in bed, the mother left, stepping outside of her son's room. Her husband had followed her outside, wanting to talk to her. However, she beat him to it with an impulsive response._

_"If only you had sent the guards sooner... This would have never happened." she allowed her grief to overcome her as she bitterly resorted._

_Standing besides her the whole time when was she comforting her son was him. He wanted to comfort her, she could feel it, but she didn't want to accept it._

_"Snow..." he called out._

_"Just leave me alone." she muttered, walking away and leaving him standing alone outside the room._

Standing besides her was her son, Prince Gwyn. He was the product of her first and only love - proof that she had always loved him. Never once had she truly hated the man despite how she lashed out and blamed him all those years. Even though she learnt to forgive James and herself, the guilt and regret would occasionally crept back into her mind.

"Mother?"

Hearing her son's voice snapped the queen back to reality. Turning to face her son, she gave him a sad smile while ruffling his hair in affection. They both eventually turned their sight back at the shrine in the Forest of Serendipity. The shrine was built here for it was where her father and mother had met and fell in love. Though it was probably nontraditional to not bury him in the Graveyard back in the Old Snowfall Kingdom, Snow thought that the forest was a better place for her father to rest.

_'To be reunited with Mother in body and in spirit.' _she thought.

_Stories said that long ago, Edric had encountered a beautiful woman in the woods during his time as prince. A kind, spirited woman with a strong, good heart. The prince, at the time, was lost and unfortunately for him, having encountered a wicked gnome. Now, why would he be out in the woods? Well, the Mountain Kingdom's royal treasury had mysterious declined and Edric, out of the two brothers, had volunteered himself to go find it. Turns out that the gnome was the thief. He had to battle him in order to get his kingdom's treasures back._

_Sadly for the prince, the gnome was treacherous and used tricks. After severely injuring Edric, the little creature ran like a coward. The man thought that he would die from his injuries. That is, until he met Brunhilda, who nursed him back to health, offering him solace in her humble looking cottage. That's when love was born. They lived together for a few months in the woods until Edric returned with his future wife, declaring their love and royal status for everyone to hear back in the kingdom._

After that fateful day when Queen Brunhilda died from an unknown illness - later proved to be poison - King Edric had buried her here. And now, he too has joined her.

Placing a bouquet of Frost Edelweiss onto his shrine, Snow gently pushed her son to do the same. Watching as her son put down a bunch of white roses, that feeling of sadness and grief returned to pester her mind. She knew that she was sad and her father's death had affected Gwyn in a way.

Ever since James passed away for roughly twenty two years now, Gwyn's fatherly figure would pass to King Edric. However, though the young man had the comfort of an old man's words, he acknowledges the late king as his grandfather. Upon this reflection, Snow White felt pity for her son as well as guilt for herself. Because she choose to separate from her late husband - allowed herself to be clouded with sorrow and anger that she blames him for their son's conditions - Gwyn grew up without one for the rest of his childhood.

It wasn't fair. He should have spent more time with his father. Perhaps the loss of her own father caused her to make this realization too late. She may have lost her father, but she spent centuries with him in his most lowest of time. She never gave James that chance. She should have stayed with him and figured things out together. Instead, she left. The worse mistake she regretted in her entire life was leaving the man she loved and her son fatherless.

After Gwyn has finished sending his grandfather his prayers, Snow walked up to him, "Gwyn."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Come, my son. I want to take us somewhere." Snow White replied.

A few feet away from this sacred woods was a portal. That was how mother and son got here. The distance between the forest and the kingdom was too far, so luckily, a portal was created to make walking less tedious. Through the portal, the queen and her son returned to a kingdom that looked very similar.

It was the New Snowfall Kingdom, built in honor of the Mountain King's wish. Gwyn remembered his grandfather's words to him a year ago.

_In the Old Snowfall Kingdom in the higher alps, on the warm month of June 7th of 2011, it was a sad day for everyone. Light snow was falling from the grey clouds that refused to part despite it was summer. Walking down the lonely hallways, Snow White had softly knocked on the door, waiting for permission to come in. When she got it, the woman entered. Laying in bed was her father, King Edric._

_"Father..." she gasped, closing the door behind her. "You..."_

_He smiled at her until he coughed, "Snow... I'm afraid my time is almost up."_

_The woman somberly looked at him. She had expected this. Everyone has. But she didn't want to accept it. Rushing to his bedside, she knelt down to hold his hand - his cold, frail hand. Shaking her head in denial, she didn't know what to say. A sob escaped from her throat as tears started to fall. Finally, she managed to find words._

_"D-Don't say that, Father."_

_"Shh... It's alright, Snow. I've lived a long life standing by your side. But now, it's time for me to leave. Let me go." he requested._

_"No." she shook her head, crying._

_"Please, don't be sad, my daughter. I'll be departing soon. I wouldn't want to carry the guilt of leaving you and Gwyn behind." Edric remarked._

_Sniffling, she wiped away her tears as she stared at him with a shaky breath, "A-Alright."_

_Getting up, the queen became startled when she saw him. At the end of the bed... Was the God of Death, Thanatos. That's right. She once made a trip to the Underworld back when she was poisoned and sent to the Spirit Realm. She remembered wandering around the Realm of the Dead in her sleep even after having waking up from her curse, even though her connection to the Underworld has faded. This was an effect to victims who were caught in between life and death. They would be able to see him despite he was invisible to most people. The Death God just looked at her with seldom eyes as the king's violet coughs caught her attention._

_"Snow... I wish to talk to Gwyn."_

_Nodding, she reluctantly left his side, "I'll go get him."_

_Disappearing for a few minutes, Snow eventually returned with her son by her side. Without a word, she gently pushed her son as she closed the door. He was alone with the king while his mother was standing outside. Taking notice of the stranger clad in a black cloak standing at the foot of the bed, the prince tried to ignore the deity as he stood at his grandfather's side._

_"Grandfather." he spoke._

_"Gwyn, listen to me. Very soon, you'll become king. We've discuss this before when your mother decided to pass down the throne to you." Edric explained. "You're twenty nine now, and a responsible young man. Once I'm gone, I want you to build your own kingdom in the lower parts of the mountains as per tradition from long ago."_

_"I understand, Grandfather." Gwyn answered. "I'll honor your wish."_

_Honestly, he didn't know how to react. This was his first time seeing someone close to him dying. His reaction was completely raw. His mind was in a frenzy and too many emotions run through his head. Confusion, sadness... There was this unexplainable throbbing pain in his chest. It seemed that Edric could sense his problem._

_"I need you to be strong for your mother, Gwyn." he answered. "She always carried her guilt by herself to act strong, but she's human. I don't want her to suffer alone. Please watch over her for me."_

_"Yes, Grandfather." a sudden feeling came over him. "I'll miss you."_

_"I miss you too." turning to addressed the deity in the room, he smiled, "Hello, old friend."_

_The Death God blinked, frowning that the king actually acknowledged his presence. Although it's not uncommon for people who was about to die to see him, he wished the king didn't see him standing at the end of his bed. Getting up, the prince slowly turned around. He didn't want to leave his grandfather alone even though he wasn't. Edric sighed happily as he began to close his eyes. Thanatos closed his eyes in sadness, aware of what's to be expected. Grabbing hold of his scythe, he pointed the tip at the king's chest as the last of his breath faded away. _

_Planning to guide the soul to the afterlife, he whispered to the prince, "Rest assured, Prince Gwyn. I promise your grandfather will be taken to Paradise."_

_With that remark, Gwyn turned around to see the deity gone. King Edric was now dead. Slowing walking to the exit, he met with his mother outside. He could see that his mother was deeply affected by his grandfather's death. He felt guilty for not feeling enough, but gave his sobbing mother a hug. All he could do was comfort her._

The prince blinked, taken back to reality.

This was going to be his kingdom once he becomes king, but it was only half finished. Still, there were new rooms that were stable and already have furniture moved in. Ever since his grandfather passed away, his mother gave up her throne recently after, planning to passing it down to him. He'll be king over his new kingdom. A new, fresh start for everyone. _His_ last will. After following his mother to their new rooms, he noticed that she was getting more flowers. It got him curious.

"Where do you want to take me, Mother?" he asked.

"It's a secret until we get there." she smiled sadly. "We still have time to return home if we go now."

* * *

After traveling via riding horses, the two royals eventually found a lonesome cottage in the middle of the Black Forest of Germany. After questioning her son on if he recognized the place and getting a shake for a response, the duo went down a staircase to reach the Underground Palace. Upon visiting for a second time, Snow White expected nothing to change. But having not visit for roughly twelve years, renewed shock was still visible in her expression.

Gwyn's first visit was a sweet treat for he had the best reaction. At first sight, he marveled over everything. It was just so beautiful!

"Whoa..." he didn't notice his mouth gaping a bit.

"Your father built it... With some help, of course." Snow giggled at his reaction.

"He did?"

The queen nodded, "Shall we go visit him?"

The prince gave a single nod and off they went. Walking to the only place where his body had been, the two just stood in silence. Gwyn stood still, feeling this old sense of nostalgia, longing, and grief. He didn't have very much memories spent with his father. He was just eight years old at that time when he last saw him. Lost in a daze, he couldn't hear or see what his mother was doing. He was struck, going down memory lane.

_In a kingdom deep in the woods, the place was favored by the Moon Goddess for there were hidden fairies inhabiting the forest. It was the Forest Kingdom, where the sounds of a newborn's first cry can be heard. In a loving mother's arms, he first opened his blue eyes and imprinted the image of his mother into his memories. Very shortly after, he was now in the arms of a noble father. _

_"What will you name him, James?" the voice of his mother's asked._

_"His name shall be Gwyn, so his heart will be like yours. Pure like the white snow."_

_The child recognized a sign of affection as he felt a kiss on his forehead by his father._

Such an old memory, it was like a faded photo. Old and worn out. There were rarely portraits of his father in the Old Snowfall Kingdom and this palace was mostly dedicated to his father's loved ones. It's reasonable why there were less references of him here. The only way he could even recognized his father were those eight years spent with him, but even that was long time ago.

"Gwyn?" his mother called out.

"Oh, y-yes?"

Snow gave him a sad look before sighing, "Take all the time you need. I'll leave you alone for a moment."

She then left and closed the door behind herself, leaving her son alone in the room. Approaching the tiny grave where she had planted a Frost Edelweiss, Gwyn placed a white rose next to it. Standing up, he immediately felt a little awkward. Taking a deep breath, he tried to desperately cling onto the courage for him to talk.

"Hello, Father." he started out slowly. "I'm sorry I haven't visit you."

Silence quickly took over as the prince frowned, not knowing what else to say.

_'What should I do?'_

"I missed you. I remembered when I awoken from my curse, the Detective who saved you told me what happened." he couldn't help, but felt tears welled up in his eyes. "It's not really fair. I rarely spend time with you. Many years of sleep and later on, living a life with only Mother, I had always wondered what it would be like if you were with us."

_'I wished you were here.'_ he thought internally.

"Today is Father's Day, but I'm late. I should have visited sooner, but I didn't know." he laughed nervously. "I'm a terrible son, aren't I? Very soon, I'll be king. I hope I don't neglect my people. Otherwise, that would make me a terrible ruler too. Oh, I almost forgot, but I proposed to someone. Her name is Gerda. She was the one who saved me all those years ago."

Once more, awkward silence settled n. He didn't know what else to say. Luckily for him, Snow White had opened the doors, peeking her head a little bit.

"Are you finished, Gwyn?"

"Yes, Mother." he smiled at her. Turning to glance at his father's grave, he added, "It was good talking to you, Father."

Once Gwyn left the room, it was now Snow's turn to have a talk with James. The young prince had closed the door behind him, wishing to respect his mother's privacy as she offered his deceased father a small prayer. Now alone, Snow let out a sigh.

"It's been a while, James." she started. "James, I lost my father a year ago. His death made me realized that our son never had you in his life the same way I had mine. So I thought about taking him here to visit you. So here we are. I missed you very much. Remember when you took me to that hilltop - where I flew my first sky lantern in the sky? I wondered if my wish ever did came true? It must have, for after everything that happened, I'm no longer trapped in sorrows. And even if I am, it's not for long."

_'But... I still wished you were here with me.'_ she thought to herself.

Too much time has passed for her. Their relationship could be comparable to the spring flowers. They blossom with hope, but in the end, it was sad how they wither with the passing of each seasons.

"Gwyn has grown up to become a spitting image of you. He's just like you - someone with a good heart. And just like with us, he fell in love with the one who saved him from his slumber." having nothing else to talk about, she ended with, "Goodbye, James. Let's talk again some other time."

After saying her farewell, the queen met up with her son and the two left the Underground Palace the way as it is. Mounted on their horses, mother and son eventually returned to the New Snowfall Kingdom by nightfall. Tired from their travels, they retired to their rooms to go to sleep.

* * *

It was late in the night. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds. Within the new palace was Gwyn's room. It was being used for only a temporary amount of time. But it was still his room for the time being. As the prince slept, he and everyone else could have never expected a visitor. In the summer, it can be quite hot even in the night. So before going to bed, the young man has left his balcony doors opened with just the curtains to give him privacy if someone were to try and look from outside his room.

In the early morning, a cool night breeze swept the curtains aside. There was a full moon tonight and a shadow of someone can be seen as the figure, who was radiating a soft green glow, slowly approached the sleeping prince. Despite it was really unbearably hot in his room, Gwyn shivered at the unexpected draft. Pulling a light blanket over his son, James sat down at the edge of the bed as Gwyn shifts to his side.

The father smiled tenderly at his son. Despite he was a spirit and have no physical body, not all things about ghosts are true. Though he lacks a body, that doesn't mean his hand pass through an object or people. As James carefully shifts his position so he could take a closer look at his son, the Frog Prince felt a sweet, comforting feeling.

He had heard Gwyn when he was "talking" to him at the Underground Kingdom.

"Gwyn, I'm so proud of you. I know that you'll become the best king this kingdom ever have."

Taking his son's hands in his, James leaned in and gave a kiss on it. It might be weird, considering that the heir to the throne was no longer a boy, but it was his way of showing how deeply he cares for him.

"Um..." Gwyn groaned, tossing around again.

The Frog Prince smiled, releasing the hand as he got up. He'll leave him be. As James walked away, going through the door, a sweet smile formed on the sleeping prince's face.

_Many years ago, in the Forest Kingdom... There were the sounds of running feet. There was panic and chaos in the air. The young prince was only eight years old, yet was so ill that he become bedridden. Everyday, he would lay in bed, stuck in the same room. Many doctors and healers would come and go, having the same response. The child was too young to understand, but he could tell from his parents' worried faces that he wasn't going to get any better. Naturally, he would be scared. Many of the fairies he played with often told him about death and dreams, how the two aren't that different from the other._

_They would say that the boundary between dreams and death would overlap and that those who passed away can never return to life. He was scared, but he was also worried over his parents. What could he do without them? What could they do without him? There was a time when he feared death and seek his mother for comforting words._

_"Mother, what's going to happen to me?"_

_"Nothing, Gwyn. You'll be alright."_

_"Are you mad?" he asked innocently._

_"Of course not, my son." was her reply._

_"W-Where is Father?"_

_He never got an answer for a violet fit of coughing filled his lungs. Very soon, he fell to unconsciousness. While wandering around in the cold of his subconscious, the little prince was scared and lonely. His body has been numbed with cold. But warmth has returned to his hand. It was very soothing. Needing to see who it was, Gwyn weakly opened his eyes to see his father._

_"Gwyn!" James exclaimed, however, he kept his voice down._

_"Father?"_

_Carefully, the Frog Prince lifted him up so he can sit up. He then proceed to give him a hug. Though the gesture was much appreciated, Gwyn felt confused. Eventually, his father released him from the embraced and resumed to hold his hand again, giving it an assuring squeeze._

_"I love you, Gwyn."_

_"I love you too." _

_Gently pushing him back down to bed, James kissed his hand before leaving him to sleep. Despite that was the last he'll see of his father, he shall never forget it._

It was a beautiful dream... Or was it a memory? Despite how sad it was, the meaning behind it made up for it. Feeling that nostalgic warmth, the prince was able to sleep with ease. If only he could feel it again, but oh well. It was a dream, after all... Wasn't it?

In the hallway, the transparent image of the Frog Prince quietly made his way to his fifth love. Passing through the door, James found the sleeping form of his wife. She was in deep sleep - a peaceful one, might he added. Being careful not to disturbed her, he sat at the edge of her bed, twisting his waist so he may see her beautiful face. With a sad smile, he reached out a hand to caressed her cheeks.

"I heard your call, Snow." he softly spoke to her. After a few minutes have passed, he sighed, "It's a shame that we won't be able to talk like this anymore. It takes a lot of accumulated energy to arrive here. But for you and Gwyn, I don't mind visiting, even if neither of you can see me."

He thought back to the time when she first visited him and he had made her a promise.

_"... You were my best friend and most beloved husband. I love you." she once told him, leaving as she did._

_He had appeared moments after, "May you and Gwyn continue living happily. And I'll be close, watching over you."_

"And just like I promised. Even if I can't be here, I'll still continue to watch over you two. Because you're whom I cherished."

Leaning over, he gave Snow an Angel's Kiss. A sign of farewell and deep affection. Getting up, James materialized a gift meant for her and Gwyn on the writing desk. Wanting to take another look at his wife, his glance was immediately fixated towards the balcony window... Specifically at the brightening sky. Ah, the first rays have broke through the dark horizon. Dawn was approaching. Turning his attention back towards his wife, he smiled a sad smile.

"I love you, Snow. I'll see you and Gwyn soon... Farewell." he replied, fading into tiny orbs of light as sunlight began to signal a new day.

As the warm light filled the room, Snow White woke up at the touch of sunlight. Blinking a bit to adjust at the morning glow, she slowly risen from her bed, feeling a bit puzzled. She felt a nostalgic feeling last night and wondered what could it be. The answer arrived by the time she turned and saw a lantern on her desk.

_'Ah, so that's what it was.'_

A smile graced her lips, "Thank you, James."

* * *

A few months later - to a new year, actually - Snow took her son on a special trip. To the exact place where James used to take her. The hilltop was still the same, nothing has changed too drastically. The mountains are still there, the full moon shining its moonbeams in the crystal lake, and the stars were out. In her opinion, it looked much more dazzling than the last time she visited.

"What is this place, Mother? It's beautiful." Gwyn questioned.

"Indeed, it is." she agreed. "It's a special place your father once took me."

"Really?"

"Yes." looking at her son, she inquired, "Gwyn, do you want to know a secret?"

The prince nods and affirms his answer with, "Yes."

So, she continued, "See the people down there? They are getting ready to fly their sky lanterns. They say that with these lanterns, you can make a wish on them and it will bring you luck and prosperity."

"Wow..." the boy marveled.

His reaction earned an endearing smile on his mother's face. Despite her prince has grown up into a fine, young man, he was still a child at heart underneath all of that studious and chivalrous behavior. Showing him the sky lantern that James had given her, she had her son hold it while she lit it.

While the balloon was being inflated, a gust of wind had blown the flame close to his hands. Reacting to the heat that nearly burned him, Gwyn accidentally releases the lantern. But it didn't flew away for some reason. They didn't know why, but someone was holding the lantern for them. And although they can't see him, he was there. As Snow checked on her son's hands and blow kisses to sooth the pain, she was puzzled at the stilled balloon while she had her son stood next to her.

"Gwyn, would you like to make a wish?" she asked.

"Should I? Maybe you should make one, Mother."

"I already made mine a long time ago. You should try it." she insisted.

Standing next to her, Gwyn thought about his wish before praying out his wish, "I wish... No matter what adventures or dangers we face, we would always be happy and united by friends and family. There will be times when betrayals in friendship or broken love in relationships drift people apart. Regardless whether the pain occurred in the past or in the future, in the end, it's the attainable love we cherish now is what matters most. I wished that it never disappear."

Opening his eyes, the sky lantern took flight. As it flown away from them, James was looking at the lantern and eventually stared directly at Snow. He smiled endearingly at her and then looked towards his son. He was here and he heard his son's wish. It reminded him of his wife's wish for they were similar. They couldn't see him, but it didn't matter. Because he knew that they're thinking about him, even though he's right there with them.

He just had to see them one last time. For this final moment. As the last of his energy dwindled away, he fades from the scene as mother and son spend the night, gazing at the other released lanterns in the sky. It was a wonderful experience for Gwyn as the fireworks started to bloom in the night.

When the fireworks were over, the only light came from the stars. Amongst the many from the galaxy, only one shined the best. It was gleaming down at them and in the lowest of whispers, the three simple words traveled to their ears.

_"I love you."_

"Did you hear that, Mother?" he looked at her.

Snow White looked dazed as if lost in a spell. She eventually snapped out of it and looked at her son. The queen looked perplexed, but then a smile formed on her face.

"Yes, I did." looking back at the starry sky, she remarked, "Someone dear is watching over us from up there."

At that comment, Gwyn also smiled, knowing who she was referring to. Though he probably was in Paradise now and couldn't hear, the prince whispered a small message of thanks.

"Thank you, Father."

Leaning his head on his mother's shoulders, the two continued to gaze at the shooting stars in the sky. Perhaps their wishes will come true. Who knows? Maybe it already happened.

* * *

**This one shot takes place, if the timeline isn't majorly changed, nearly a year after King Edric's death and before an important event which I cannot specify. In terms of games, this took place somewhere post TLMatPT and pre QoS. Why? Because I need at least a year time gap between that and the spring season of TSPatDT to the fall season of TTatT. **

**I probably shouldn't have added Asian culture into this one shot, but I wanted a magical moment. And why not? Anything is possible. A little fun fact, in the earlier times, lanterns were used by couples to find love. They say the brightest are symbolic for good luck and hope. They no longer do this, if I got the memo correct. But hey, people would write down their wishes on these lanterns and send them to the sky to hopefully have their prayers answered.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hoped you have a happy birthday, Carin, and may your day be full of blessings and happiness.**


End file.
